


Carving Love

by xoloveleonie_ss



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluffy, Post Season 4, Pre Season 5, at least 4 years into it though, becho are already in a established relationship for some time, bellamy and echo love each other very much, cuddly becho, except for the carving tradition, set somewhere in the middle of their stay on the ring, so please be nice, spacekru, this is my first ever fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoloveleonie_ss/pseuds/xoloveleonie_ss
Summary: Having your loved ones carve symbols into your weapons to remind you of them while in battle is a long-standing Azgeda tradition. Echo never had any symbols on her weapon. One night Bellamy decides to change that.





	Carving Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first ever fic/one-shot but i hope it's decent and brings a little joy to every Becho shipper out there. There are so few Becho fics out there and i always complain about that so i decided to actually do something about it instead and contribute to the amazing Becho fics that already exist with my humble attempt at fluffy Becho goodness.
> 
> This fic is dedicated to the Becho gc and in particular Erin, DistractedPadawan, and Ghelik, who all encouraged and helped me while trying out writing for the first time.

Echo woke up a little confused and all tangled up in her blanket. She must have fallen asleep while reading the Greek mythology book Bellamy gave her a few days ago because that same book was now laying under her, one of the edges digging uncomfortably into the side of her ribcage.  
She looks at the clock on her nightstand. 12:30 am. She must have only slept for an hour max. The last thing she remembers is her and Bellamy in bed next to each other, him typing away at his tablet and her already laying down while reading. It was part of their nighttime routine they fell into in the one year they have been dating and sharing a room now. Before actually sleeping they would spend an hour or two in bed together. On some nights they would talk about anything and everything. They'd laugh about the prank Murphy pulled on Raven or the time Emori made Harper laugh so hard during dinner that algae soup came out of her nose. They would talk about their past, their culture and traditions, getting to know each other more and helping each other make sense of some of the trauma they've endured in their life. Or they would just simply talk about a new movie they watched or the book they've read. On days where cabin fever took over and everyone yelled at each other all day they would vent to each other and often times Echo then gave Bellamy a lengthy back massage until he finally relaxed. Tension in their family always got under Bellamys skin and if he goes to bed all tense and brooding he will toss and turn in his sleep, keeping Echo awake all night.  
On other nights, like this one, they would just sit in comfortable silence, enjoying being in each others presence and doing their own thing, Bellamy often writing his daily reports that have turned into his own little journal and way of staying sane and Echo either cuddling up next to him, watching him type or keeping herself busy until he finished so they can go to sleep together. Tonight it must not have worked out, she was probably too tired from the long sparring sessions with Bellamy, Harper, and Raven, who apparently all wanted to have a go with her on the same day to test their skills.  
Coming to her senses a bit more Echo realizes the room is still slightly lit up, the light coming from a little lamp on Bellamys bedside table. She can hear the slight rustle of the blankets and a sound she can't quite place. It kind of sounds like someone is scratching away at something. Bellamy must still be awake she realizes.  
Echo pulls out the book from under her and places it on her bedside table before slowly detangling herself from her blanket and turning around, curious to see what Bellamy is up to. She is surprised at what she sees. Bellamy is sitting slightly turned away from her and crouched over in concentration with what looked like her bow in his hands. What was he doing this late at night with her bow? He must have noticed her turning around because he now turns his head to look at her, seeing her awake and giving her an affectionate smile.

"Hey, sleepyhead." He says in his soft, low voice he always gets at night when he's tired.

"Hey. What are doing with my bow? Why aren't you sleeping?"

Still curious, Echo scoots over to where he's sitting, sneaking her arms around his waist to give him a lazy hug. She places a quick kiss on his left shoulder before sleepily resting her chin on it and looking down into his lap to see what he's doing.  
Bellamy had a little knife in his right hand and in his left, he was holding her bow. It took Echo a few seconds to realize what he was doing but when she saw a little symbol edged onto the surface of her bow it clicked. He was carving into her weapon. That's where the scratching noise she heard earlier must have come from. Her best guess is that Bellamy must have remembered one of the talks they had earlier this month when they talked about their peoples tradition, the weapon carving having come up too. Echo looked a little closer to see what exactly he was carving. It was rather small and on the inside of her bow just above where her hand would be placed if she held the bow to shoot something. Right in the position where she would always see it. A little heart.  
Echo felt her heart grow two sizes and gasped a little in awe. Noone has ever carved something onto any of her weapons. Nobody cared enough about her to do it. Back on the ground Echo always saw other Azgeda warriors with their bows and sword handles full of carvings from their loved ones. It was a kind of tradition to let you're family and friends carve symbols on your weapons so you always have a part of them with you on the battlefield. It reminds you that you are loved and what you are fighting for. People you want to come home to. Hope.  
Echo never had that. She didn't have a family. Didn't have friends. Since she was little, taken in by Queen Nia after her parents died to be trained as a spy, she was always taught to not get attached to people. That her sole purpose now was to serve and be loyal to her clan. To Azgeda. Personal attachments could sabotage her ability to carry out missions, to be the ruthless warrior she was trained to be. So she never got attached. Never let herself love. Her weapons only ever had the Azgeda symbol on them. It's what she fought for. Most of the time this didn't bother her but in the quiet moments before a battle when everyone around her clutched at their weapons, grazing their fingers over the symbols on them and saying their prayers she felt this little pang of sadness. Loneliness. She really was alone in this world. Nobody would care if she died in battle. Queen Nia would probably just be annoyed that she invested so much time and effort into making her the perfect spy only for her to die this young without getting enough use out of her. She had made peace with the fact that she was simply a tool of war.  
But now she had someone who cared, who loved her and considered her family. Who wants her to come back to him, to not die. Echo didn't know until now how much she wanted to have those carvings on her weapons. The biggest smile has now formed on her face.  
Echo squeezes him a little tighter to cuddle closer and Bellamy leans a little back to lean into her and turns his head to give her a kiss on her head.

"You're so quiet. Was it okay that i carved into your bow without asking?"

"Yes, of course. I just didn't really expect it"

Bellamy nods and rubs one of her arms that are snaked around his midriff "I saw you sleeping so peacefully earlier, all bundled up in your blanket and i remembered our talk from the other night and i thought i'd just do it. It was supposed to be a surprise, you know? Tomorrow i wanted to get everyone else to carve something on it too. I don't want your weapons to be empty anymore. You have a family who cares about you now so it's only right for you to have a bow full of pictures from us."

She starts to feel tears form in her eyes. Bellamy is right, she does have a family now who loves her just as much as she loves them. When they first came up to the ring she would have never thought that they would even accept her into their friend group, let alone build lasting family bonds with these people. To much had happend between them on the ground. But now she can't even imagine her life without them anymore.  
Echo gives him a soft kiss on his shoulder again, this time staying there, burying her face into the crook of his neck. "I love you."  
Bellamy puts down the bow and uses his now free hand to gently caress her hair while resting his head on hers for a short moment. " I love you too."  
They stay that way for a minute with her face buried into his neck, breathing in his scent, enjoying this little intimate moment.  
After a while, Echo slowly looks up, now interested in her bow again. She reaches for it.

"Can i see?"

Bellamy quickly grabs the bow again and holds it away from her. "It's not finished yet." He reminded her of a little boy hiding an unfinished drawing from his mother.

"Okay, then hurry up and finish it." She grins at him and makes herself comfortable on his shoulder again to watch him carve.

He carefully continues to carve the little heart shape some more, to make sure it's nice and even. After he finishes with that he starts to carve an even smaller snowflake right in the middle of the heart. Echo watches him, amazed time and time again at how precise and skilled he is with that knife. The tiny snowflake he creates looks as delicate as a real one. She thinks he will leave it at that but once he is done with the snowflake he completes the symbol by carving a little B on the left and E on the right side of the snowflake. Echo smiles. It seems so cliché, like the tree carvings those couples in some of the books she has read in the last few years often make, but she loves it anyway.  
Once Bellamy is done, he blows at the bow to get all the access shavings off and places a kiss on top of his now completed masterpiece before handing her the bow. She takes it and grazes her finger over it before looking at Bellamy, who has now turned towards her to study her face. She gives him a gentle kiss on the lips, trying to put all the emotions she's feeling right now into it. "Thank you", she whispers after breaking the kiss, eyes still closed with their foreheads pressed together.

"Ai hod yu in"

"I love you too" she wants to answer, but halfway through her words get stuck and become inaudible when she has to yawn.

Bellamy chuckles and takes the bow from her hands to quickly lay it down on the floor. "Come on, time to get some sleep or else even Murphy will be able to kick your butt during your sparring session tomorrow."

"Never." she simply replies, giving him a sleepy grin before she kisses him goodnight and turns around. It was now Bellamys turn to cuddle up behind her and hug her tight, giving her one last kiss on the back of her head before both start to drift off into a blissful sleep.

 


End file.
